


What actually happened to Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel?

by Seshat_Ra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshat_Ra/pseuds/Seshat_Ra
Summary: The real reason that Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel lived for over five centuries.This is base on the premise that Immortals treat wizards with the same level of indifference as they treat normal humans and that said Immortals are often mislabeled.





	What actually happened to Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel?

**Author's Note:**

> This was base on a prompt from FF.net; on the end of chapter 6 of Death & Betrayal by MarbleGlove: What if Nicholas Flamel and his wife were both immortal? And they pretended to have created a philosophers stone as an excuse to hang around for a few centuries and that the Stone in the book was a fake?

A twitch.

A glare.

A sigh.

Nicolas Flamel the famed alchemist, wincing, continues his discussion even as his beloved wife, Perenelle who kept her glaring holes into his skull continue her rant, “I told you it was a bad idea. But noooo! “We could keep living with our names, Pere dear,” Now one of those delusional idiots tied to steal the fake stone. And Dumbledore, what was he thinking?! Was he trying to tempt fate?” She paused her fuming then sighed, “The only good news is that we have a year before we ‘die’.”

Nicolas sighed, “I suppose it was only a matter of time before the ‘Elixir of Life’ excuse would no longer work.” Another sigh, “It was nice not having to change our identities every couple decades. Methos was right, yet again,” grumbled the famed alchemist. 

Perenelle look thoughtful and said, “Should we warn the other Immortals about the ‘One Who Fears Death?’ This Voldemort fella might try to do some experiments to ‘steal’ our immortality if we were exposed.” 

Nicolas wince, “Don’t worry, I asked Methos and McLeod to spread the word to avoid England for the next decade or so.” A pause. “Knowing those kind of mortals, they tend to live short lives, ironic for those that do not want to die,” he finished with a smirk.

The couple stood in silence for a moment.

“So where are we going now?” Ask Perenelle.

“I thinking somewhere in North America would be nice,” suggested Nicolas.

His wife smirked, “So Quebec or Louisiana then?”

“Depend if you want to be visited by Jones or Williams and their kids,” shrugged Nicolas.

She furrowed her eyebrows, “Let’s go with Williams. He is much more claimer then his twin and a little less crazy. Not to mention, Jones’ children are a little too trigger happy.”

Nicolas grimace thinking back to the one too many incidents, “Yeah, I agree, I better call him, Dieu merci (thank God) that wizards do not ever bother with phones.”

Perenelle smiles, “It would be nice to see the North Americans again. It been at least a century since the last time we saw them.” 

Nicolas nodded his head in agreement.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> The Flamels can speak English real well and have no obvious French accent or they could be just speaking French the whole time, whichever is more appropriate. Also a little crossover cameo.


End file.
